


The Time Between Two Years

by Oroburos69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zoro lost his eye and Luffy's hunt for a porpoise. Quick drabbles from the time skip, and now other times because it's difficult to justify making new stories for each of my drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Zoro lost his eye.

Zoro never told anyone how he lost his eye. People found out, eventually--Perona was a loud mouth, after all--but Zoro never confirmed or denied the story.

"Zoro!" Perona waved at him from across the dining room table, thirteen seats north (or possibly east) of him, her ghosts an uneasy fog around her legs. "Zoro, come here!"

Mihawak was ignoring them, which wasn't entirely awful. There was something oddly soothing about the scent of Mihawk's coffee, and when Mihawk finished the newspaper he didn't seem to mind Perona stealing it. And once Perona stole it, Zoro could usually nag her into reading it to him.

"What?" Zoro asked, rising to his crutches. His feet were still useless, but he'd learned a lot from Mihawk's attack so he counted it as a win.

"Bring the scissors!" she ordered him, waving the newspaper through the air--was that Luffy on the cover? It'd been months since Luffy had appeared in the newspaper.

Zoro found the scissor in the mess of Perona's most recent art project, and stuck them between his teeth before he started toward her. He'd been on crutches long enough that he was almost quick on them, swinging his weight from arm to arm, feet lifted high off the ground to keep from rebreaking the bones by walking on them.

He never actually figured out what he tripped over. His memory blurred for about thirty seconds of blinding panic because something was very, very wrong with his eye, then returned to Perona crying and Mihawk pinning him down while demanding that Zoro let him see.

Zoro liked Usopp's stories far better than the truth about running with scissors.


	2. Purity of Porpoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has to learn how to use Haki, and for that he needs a porpoise.

Haki was ambition.

Ambition was Haki.

Luffy had two years to master Haki and he didn't have a clue where to start. Rayleigh said he had to know himself, to learn purity of porpoise, because Haki wasn't like throwing a punch. Practice wouldn't help at all-- _Luffy_ needed to find a porpoise.

"How does anyone with a devil fruit do it?" Luffy asked, because he wasn't smart like Robin and Nami were, and he'd take what help he could get.

Rayleigh punched him in the head in answer and went off into the forest.

When he wobbled back to his feet, Luffy was filled with new determination--Usopp would have made a hook, and so Luffy would make a hook. A good hook! One that went on a string, and into the ocean to catch food! And porpoises. Luffy needed a porpoise.

Luffy found a...thing. It had been metal once. Now it was rusty and flaky, but strong enough, probably. He found it in old ruins that he would have liked to explore with Robin, because they were just boring old rocks without her. Robin would have made them interesting.

He polished it up, then used a rock to hammer it into a lop-sided hook. Franky and Usopp could have done it better, but the hook was okay. Not great.

He found a rope by Rayleigh's boat, and stole it while the old man was sleeping the sleep of the drunk. After three tries at knotting it (Nami would have done it in ten seconds flat), he got the two pieces put together.

Luffy found a likely-looking spot and hurled the hook into the sea, then sat down to wait. He waited. And he waited. Then he waited some more, until his stomach started gurgling and his mouth started drooling, and he realized that he hadn't baited the hook.

He hauled the stupid thing up, thinking of Sanji, and Sanji's food, and the way Sanji cooked meat, and how Sanji made food right when Luffy was hungry, and then went hunting.

The creatures were huge, bigger even than the ones on Goa Island, and many times as strong. Luffy separated a small goat from the herd, killing it in a gully with no easy escape, and he wished Zoro was there to get lost with him, because being lost was never as fun without him.

The goat caught his hand with one of its horns, ripping him a bit, and Chopper wasn't waiting to bandage it. It wasn't that bad--Luffy had done without bandages for almost three whole years after Ace had left, but it was...Luffy stared at his bloody hand and felt his heart go tight and small, like it was trying to curl up to protect itself.

Luffy ate until he was full, then took some for later, and some more to bait his hook. He needed a porpoise if he was ever going to go back to his crew. What kind of captain could he be without one?

With a baited hook, he caught a fish. A big one, just small enough that it would fit perfectly in Sunny's aquarium, but it wasn't a porpoise so he threw it back.

On his second try, he caught an octopus. Sanji could have made it into calamari, and Luffy really, really liked calamari, but it was useless squirming around on Luffy's hook. He untangled it and threw it back.

Luffy lost patience, and put most of a goat leg on the hook before tossing it back in the sea--maybe porpoises liked big hunks of meat instead of little ones--Usopp would know, but Luffy couldn't ask because Usopp wasn't there.

The rope tugged. Luffy tugged back.

The rope pulled. Luffy pulled back.

The robe yanked and Luffy wrapped himself around the nearest study tree before hauling on the rope with all his might.

The sea thrashed, something big and dark beneath the waves, a cresting coil of smooth skin, a flash of an eye like the moon above, but Luffy did not give in. It would have been easier with Zoro at his side, or Franky with his hoist, but Luffy could catch this porpoise all on his own.

He hauled the rope in, one hand length at a time, until he saw the mighty head of his porpoise rise from the sea. Teeth as long as his arm, and jaws twice as long as Luffy was tall--he'd caught himself a sea king.

Luffy thought about giving up, but the damn thing had his hook--he needed it back if he was ever going to catch a porpoise. So Luffy fought the sea king, dragging it over the crest of the cliff until the tree he'd anchored himself to was trying to tear free of the earth, and dawn was beginning to rise on the sixtieth day since Luffy had last seen his crew.

Step by step, tree by tree, he dragged the sea king onto land, until finally--FINALLY--it was flopping on the forest floor, looking so stunned and tired that Luffy felt sorry for it.

"What's this?" Rayleigh asked, walking so quietly that he might have been Brook. "You fishing?"

Luffy propped the sea king's jaws open with a rock and worked his hook free of its mouth. "Fishing for a porpoise, like you _said_." Luffy liked Rayleigh, but the old guy sure was forgetful sometimes.

"A what?" He smelled like rum, like Zoro and Nami did when they came back from the bars, giggling and clinging to each other because they couldn't stand upright on their own.

Luffy found a place well behind the eel-like sea king's jaws and started to push, shoving it back toward the ocean. "I'm fishing for a porpoise so I can learn how to use Haki," Luffy explained, heaving the sea king over the edge so it could go back to its friends.

Rayleigh laughed long and hard, then punched Luffy in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Bonne Clay.

The first thing Ms. Bonne Clay does after eating her devil fruit is accidentally steal herself a dick.

The pirate laughed at her costumes, her makeup, her face, and so Bonne slaps him silly. Her skin slips like quick clay when she touches him, and her body changes, becoming bulky and strange. Bonne makes it work, kicking his fat head through the bar wall before she darts off into the crowd, her body slipping every time she touches someone, going tall and short, thin and fat, strong and weak.

By the time she tears her way free of the crowd, there is something jiggling between her thighs, and it feels so odd that Bonne leaps onto a roof--making it bounce--crosses three streets, and worms her way into an attic window before jerking her skirt up and her panties down.

She stops breathing, then gingerly pokes the thing that crept into her underwear and latched onto her crotch. It jiggles and she jumps, muffling her scream with her hand.

Bonne is a curious girl, so she prods it again before realizing that somehow she'd grown thick black hair all the way up her belly, and her thighs are far too thick to be her own. "What...?"

A dusty mirror shows her a bearded man wearing her pretty blue leotard, her fluffy skirt jerked up, and her bright pink tights shoved down to her knees. "No!"

She claps her hands to her face in horror, and the man disappears, replaced by Ms. Bonne Clay of Amazon Lily.

"How strange..." Bonne blinks, tilting her head as she stares at herself in the mirror, then tentatively places her hands on her cheeks again.

Hair grows under her palms, a great bushy beard sprouting from her face, and a mushroom springs out from between her suddenly larger legs.

Again. Ms. Bonne Clay.

Again. Ugly man with fungal infection.

Again. Ms. Bonne Clay.

"Fiddlesticks." The sour taste of the devil fruit is still strong in her mouth, and all she's gained is an inability to do her makeup the way she likes it without accidentally turning herself into a man! Bonne curses again, " _Fiddlesticks!_ "


	4. A Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portgas D. Ace is a dangerous man.

He met the damn fool in a bar, passed out in the complimentary peanuts, a mug of beer still clutched in one hand, though another pirate had sucked it dry with the aide of a straw. He was Portgas D. Ace, the worst--or best, depending on how you counted things--pirate to have passed through this stretch of rock in ages.

"Hope you enjoyed the peanuts," he said, though the quip fell on sleeping ears, and Kine, Petty Officer (though soon to be promoted), cuffed the pirate in seastone irons.

That managed to jerk the pirate into wakefulness, blinking at Kine with startled dismay. "Oh man, what _time_ is it?"

"It's--" Kine realized the opportunity, and scrambled for something better than 'six o'clock'. "Er--time for you to go to prison."

"What? No it isn't." Portgas stared at him for a few long seconds, then glanced toward his glass. "Hey, who drank my beer?"

"Uh, that pirate over there--"

"--Marco, you bastard--"

"But you really are under arrest," Kine said, speaking up to be heard over the tittering pirates. They were damned cheerful for pirates in the presence of a Marine.

Portgas gave him another long stare, too calm and--collected. Like he knew something Kine didn't. "Right...so are you a stripper or something? I got to say I love the costume. It's not even close to my birthday though."

"If you'll just come with me..." Kine realized, suddenly, when Portgas stood, that the man was actually quite tall. And strong-looking. And a good bit heavier than Kine was too.

Portgas leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "Are you a prostitute? Because I could do without the cuffs, but you are kind of cute..." he yawned, suddenly, and then collapsed on top of Kine, forcing Kine to release his Devil Fruit powers lest he be overwhelmed.

As usual, however, turning into petroleum jelly did little to help the situation. On the bright side, Portgas was snoring, not attempting to molest him.

Kine was a great believer in looking at the bright side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the One Piece Chaos Meme here: http://serrende.dreamwidth.org/155281.html


End file.
